Warm You Up
by chyorimentum
Summary: Apa kau kedinginan, Hyuk? Kemarilah, biarkan aku—Lee Donghae—menghangatkan tubuhmu itu. [Oneshoot fluff—HaeHyuk]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: HaeHyuk

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), no edit, **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alternate Reality, Alternate Age, abstract themed.

* * *

—_**Warm You Up—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Uap putih tercipta ketika ia menghembuskan napasnya. Tangan-tangannya mengusap pergelangan tangan yang mulai membeku walau tertutup oleh tiga lapisan kain. Sebenarnya ia—Lee Donghae, sangat malas untuk masuk sekolah karena cuaca yang tidak memadai: langit mendung dan hujan turun deras sejak kemarin malam. Namun apa daya, bila ibunya telah bertitah maka mau tak mau ia pun harus menjalankannya.

Donghae membuka pintu kelasnya yang baru saja diganti beberapa minggu lalu. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kebingungan. Satu... dua... tiga... hanya ada sepuluh anak? Kenapa hanya sepertiga dari teman sekelasnya saja yang masuk? Padahal, bel masuk berbunyi kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi. Ah, masa bodoh dengan jumlah murid yang sudah ada di sini. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan mencari sosok seseorang. Ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi kecewa karena orang yang dicarinya masih belum datang. Apa ia tidak masuk?

"Siwon-_ah_." Donghae memanggil salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang kini duduk paling dekat dengan pintu. "Eunhyuk belum datang?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Belum. Kurasa _namjachingu_-mu itu membolos juga seperti yang lainnya."

Donghae menghela napasnya berat lalu menaruh tasnya di sebelah bangku yang Siwon tempati. "Apa boleh buat, hari ini aku duduk denganmu sa—"

"_Aigoo_! Hari ini dingin sekaliii! Aaaaah!"

Suara gerutuan itu membuat Donghae terdiam. Suara itu... suara dari orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Ia pun menengok dengan penuh semangat. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Lee Hyukjae—Eunhyuk—_namja_ berparas imut yang diketahui sebagai _namjachingu_ dari Donghae. "Eunhyuk!" serunya ceria.

"Donghae?" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja mendapati sosok Donghae di depannya ketika ia sedang mengomel. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menunjukkan _gummy_ _smile_-nya lalu berlari menerjang Donghae. "Haeeee!" Ia merengkuh tubuh Donghae.

Donghae membalas pelukan dari Eunhyuk—bahkan lebih erat. "Kau merindukanku, _eoh_?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum manis. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Eunhyuk. "Ah, rambutmu basah, Hyuk."

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Hyuk' itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ehm... itu... tadi aku kehujanan. Jadinya begini deh..." Eunhyuk tertawa garing.

"Hm... _arraseo_." Donghae menyeringai. Ia lalu menggendong tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ala _bridal_ _style_. Semua anak yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut langsung heboh melihat aksi mereka berdua.

"_Ya_! A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk tergagap. Wajahnya yang putih kini memerah karena malu.

Donghae menurunkan tubuh Eunhyuk di atas meja belajarnya yang terbilang cukup tinggi. "Hanya ingin membuatmu duduk di atas meja kok. Kenapa harus malu?" tanya balik Donghae lalu mengapit hidung pemuda manis itu.

Siwon buru-buru pergi dari meja yang ditempatinya sekarang, takut merusak suasana romantis kedua temannya tersebut.

Eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Tanpa digendong pun kalau kau menyuruhnya pasti akan kulakukan!" serunya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah _namjachingu_-nya yang menggemaskan. Ia mengambil tasnya yang berwarna biru tua dan mengambil sehelai handuk kecil dari sana lalu mengeringkan rambut Eunhyuk dengan handuk yang biasa disiapkannya di dalam tas itu kalau-kalau ada keperluan mendadak—seperti kali ini contohnya. "Cepat keringkan rambutmu, kalau tidak nanti kau akan pusing."

Tangan Eunhyuk mengambil handuk itu dari Donghae dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sama. "Biar kukeringkan sendiri."

Donghae hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang malu-malu. Ia lalu melepas jaket hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya lalu memakaikannya di pundak Eunhyuk. "Kau pasti kedinginan, iya 'kan?" tebaknya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kau sendiri? Kau tak merasa dingin?"

"Tidak. Justru aku merasa hangat. Habis... kau ada di sini sih, kau 'kan matahariku!" goda Donghae.

"_Ish_! Gombal!" Eunhyuk menyikut pinggang Donghae dengan wajah yang lebih memerah.

"Bukan gombal kok! Itu 'kan kenyataan!" Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk. "Oh ya, kau masih kedinginan, Hyuk?"

"Ehm... sedikit."

Tiba-tiba saja, Donghae duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk lalu membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja tindakannya itu kembali mengundang riuh dari anak-anak lain. Semakin lama, rengkuhan itu semakin erat dan erat. Donghae membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana? Sudah hangat?"

"A—Apanya yang hangat?" Wajah Eunhyuk kini merah padam. "I—Ini panas, bukan hangat!"

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebab akhirnya ia berhasil menggoda kekasihnya juga. "Lalu yang mana lagi yang masih terasa dingin?"

"Le—Leherku," jawab Eunhyuk jujur. Tak tahukah ia kalau jawabannya itu membuat Donghae semakin senang?

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan lipatan leher Eunhyuk lalu menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat di sana.

"A—Ah... Ha—Hae..." sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir tipis Eunhyuk.

Seruan-seruan di dalam kelas semakin menggila. Pemuda yang kini tengah memeluk Eunhyuk itu pun langsung memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan tajamnya agar mereka semua diam dan tak mengganggu kegiatannya dan Eunhyuk. Setelah keadaan menjadi tenang, Donghae kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk. "Selain itu apa lagi?"

"Bi—Bibir..." Ah, Eunhyuk kelepasan bicara. Tapi sudah terlambat, kini bibir mereka berdua sudah bertautan.

Dengan penuh nafsu Donghae menghisap bibir Eunhyuk yang selama ini ia anggap seksi. Desahan-desahan nikmat lolos dari keduanya. Kini lidah liar Donghae mulai bermain di dalam goa hangat Eunhyuk, mengabsen apa saja yang berada di sana. Eunhyuk menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ah... benar-benar deh, hanya Donghae yang bisa memuaskannya seperti ini.

"_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Lee Hyukjae! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Uh—Uhuk! Uhuk!" Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk melepaskan ciuman mereka dan batuk karena kaget juga mendapat pasokan udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Ye—Yesung _seonsaengnim_?" ucap Donghae tak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya dengan garang barusan. "A—Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang saya lakukan di sini? Huh, pertanyaan yang konyol, Lee Donghae-_ssi_!" Yesung mendengus. "Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan sudah saatnya saya mengajar di kelas kalian. Tapi, apa ini? Kenapa ketika saya masuk yang saya dapati malah pemandangan yang tidak senonoh seperti ini?!"

"_Seonsaengnim_, ini bukan pemandangan tidak senonoh, tapi pemandangan penuh cinta!" Donghae mengoreksi ucapan Yesung.

"Jangan membantah!" Yesung menjitak kepala Donghae dan membuat pemuda bermarga Lee itu meringis. "Kalian berdua pergilah ke ruang konseling!"

Donghae turun dari meja tempatnya duduk lalu menggendong Eunhyuk untuk ikut turun dari sana. "Iya... iya... aku tahu, dasar Guru Berkepala Super Besar!"

"_MWO_?! APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Yesung murka.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk lalu membawanya berlari bersama ke luar kelas sebelum Yesung menangkap mereka berdua. "Tangkap kami kalau kau bisa! Hahahahaha!" Donghae tertawa sangat puas.

"Ha—Hae, apa i—itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit ngos-ngosan karena lelah berlari. Walaupun mereka sudah keluar dari kelas, tapi tetap saja Donghae dan Eunhyuk berlari sangat kencang. Entah seberapa besar tenaga yang dimiliki oleh Donghae Si Manusia Ikan itu.

"Tidak. Itu balasan karena dia sudah mengganggu waktu sakral kita!" jawab Donghae.

"Dan.. Ha—Hae?"

"Uhm?"

"Se—Setelah dari ruang konseling, hangatkan aku lagi, ya?"

"_As your wish_, _my_ Lee Hyukjae..."

.

.

**—the end—**

* * *

Wah... hujan... *minum teh sambil memandang ke luar jendela dengan coret—sok—coret elegan*

Terima kasih untuk hujan yang telah memberikan Hyorin inspirasi dan membuat jemuran dan sepatu tidak kering-kering dan memaksa Hyorin untuk tidak keluar rumah... (ujung-ujungnya curhat)

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang mereview fic ini! Jeongmal kamsahamnida!

Maaf bila ada kekurangan misalnya typo, soalnya no edit -_-

Jangan lupa review XD


End file.
